


The Whole Ensemble

by TonySawicki



Series: Don't Quit Your Day Job (the Retail AU) [3]
Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Alternate Universe - Retail, Anniversary, Coming Untouched, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Lingerie, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Non-Penetrative Sex, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:22:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25892818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonySawicki/pseuds/TonySawicki
Summary: “You guys have anything special planned? Isn’t it your anniversary or something?”Die nodded. It was polite for Toshiya to phrase it that way when he was sure everyone and their cousin knew that it was his and Kyo’s one-year anniversary, just as they'd all heard far too much about how deeply Die had missed Kyo the entire time he’d been away.It was hard to be away from him, but Die took comfort in the knowledge that his boyfriend would be in his arms in only a matter of hours.
Relationships: Die/Kyo (Dir en grey)
Series: Don't Quit Your Day Job (the Retail AU) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614199
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	The Whole Ensemble

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo, whaaat another fic from the Retail AU what is this?? Just catching up with Die and Kyo a little bit, a year into their relationship!  
> If you haven't read "Now and Then," the first part of the Retail AU, I mean, you can probably still read this without very much confusion, I don't think it's that complicated. But it does take place in that same universe, after the events of that fic.  
> Enjoy! <3

Die slid his phone back into his pocket. No new messages, not that he’d really expected anything different. Kyo hadn’t said when he would be in touch, just that he’d be traveling most of the day, and was looking forward to seeing Die in the evening.

Of course Die was looking forward to it, too. That was actually probably an understatement, given the number of times he’d already checked his phone in the past twenty-four hours.

“No word from Kyo yet?” Toshiya asked, coming up beside Die’s locker.

“Not yet,” Die said with a sigh. “He should be getting back by tonight though.”

“You guys have anything special planned? Isn’t it your anniversary or something?”

Die nodded. It was polite for Toshiya to phrase it that way when he was sure everyone and their cousin knew that it was his and Kyo’s one-year anniversary, just as they'd all heard far too much about how deeply Die had missed Kyo the entire time he’d been away. It was hard to keep quiet about these things.

To be fair, it hadn’t been some quick weekend trip. Kyo’s work had taken him abroad, and he’d been out of the country for almost a full _month_. If Die wasn’t so proud of him, he might have been upset.

As it was, he was quietly amused and vocally sympathetic about all of the difficulties Kyo had had on his first sojourn out of Japan. No one had expected it to go all that well, and sure enough Die had received messages on the daily, complaining about how confusing everything was, how frustrating, and how eager Kyo was to return home, to the comforts of his native land.

There had been a few more positive missives sprinkled in now and then, photos of some architecture or dessert that Kyo was enjoying, but overall the common thread was how much he missed Japan, missed Die, and couldn’t wait to get back.

Even before he’d left, it had been difficult for Die and Kyo to find time to spend together. It wasn’t for lack of trying, but Kyo’s job required a great deal from him, and when he’d had a free evening here or there, priority had gone to the band more often than not.

It wasn’t something Die resented at all; there had been a lot for the band to work on once they’d started landing more gigs, and the work that went into recording and putting out an EP had been more than he’d ever anticipated, so the release date itself had only been last month, despite their starting work on it some six months earlier.

The whole experience had been entirely worthwhile, but Die was glad to have it behind them, so he could just look forward to spending some quality time with his boyfriend once he got home.

“So, what’s the plan?” Toshiya pressed. “I admit I’m kind of surprised you haven’t talked my ear off about it already. Romantic guy like you, are you gonna surprise him?”

“I mean, I’d like to survive this anniversary and live to see several more, so yeah, not so much,” Die said.

He’d _considered_ trying to surprise Kyo with something properly romantic, but he knew perfectly well that that wasn’t something Kyo would like, and really, with how long it had been since they’d gotten to be together, he was more concerned with giving Kyo his full attention than with some grand gesture that could end up making Kyo uncomfortable.

“You at least got him a present, though?”

Die grimaced and nodded again. He wasn’t remotely satisfied with what he’d managed to get Kyo for their anniversary. After all _one year_ was kind of a big deal, right? But all he’d come up with as a gift was something practical, a sketchpad and a new set of high quality watercolors.

It wasn't like he thought Kyo would be expecting diamonds or anything, but he still wished he could have gotten him something a little more _significant_.

“And what else? Fancy dinner? I guess I can’t picture you two going out dancing or something like that.”

“I think we’re more excited to just see each other,” Die said. “We might stay in tonight.”

“Ah, stay in _bed_ ,” Toshiya said knowingly. “That’s fair. A fancy dinner will still be there any other evening.”

Bed would be there any other evening too, but it was true that their enjoyment of each other was the priority for the night.

Die had spent a long time trying to decide how to set things up. He didn’t want to go overboard and embarrass himself by trying to woo Kyo, but he didn’t want to make him feel under-appreciated either. He’d ordered a special dessert for them, with six different types of chocolate cake, so even if they weren’t having a fancy dinner out, it was still obviously a momentous occasion.

“Do you have to go get him from the airport when he gets in?” Toshiya asked. “He’s probably gonna be exhausted.”

“I imagine he will be,” Die agreed, “but if he hasn’t even given me a proper update on what time he arrives, how am I supposed to pick him up?”

“Then he’s planning on just meeting you…?”

Die shrugged helplessly. He really wished he had more information.

Break finished, the remainder of his work shift was spent mostly in the same state of agitated uncertainty. He did his job, milled around, made himself available as assistant manager, should anyone need his help, occupied himself with facing up some shelves in the front of the store, but no text from Kyo had come in even by the time Die was clocking out to head home.

“I’m sure he’s fine,” Toshiya said reassuringly as Die was about to leave the store. “It’s not like he can really contact you from the plane, right? Just be patient, make sure everything’s ready for him when he does get home. And if you have any trouble, you can call me, okay? I’ll send Kaoru to take care of it.”

Die smiled and thanked him. It wasn’t really different from anything he could have told himself, but it was still nice to be reassured. Plus, it always kind of cracked him up when Toshiya made reference to how whipped he had Kaoru these days.

Once he’d stopped by the bakery to pick up dessert, getting home didn’t take long, and Die was really counting on his preparations for Kyo’s arrival to distract him from the continuing radio silence. Unfortunately, he finished all his tasks in no time at all, and, left with nothing else to keep him busy, he started to actually worry something might have happened.

Surely, he would have heard if Kyo’s flight had been delayed, right? There would have been some message to let him know if Kyo wasn’t going to be arriving tonight, or if he needed Die to come get him from somewhere.

Before he could get carried away, a text finally came in.

**[kyo]:** _omw, sorry my phone died_

It was an obvious explanation, but Die still sagged in relief reading it, reassured that all was well, and that his boyfriend would be in his arms in only a matter of time.

In fact that time passed sooner than Die expected, since less than an hour after he got that text, Kyo was there knocking on the door, and both Die and his cat were rushing to answer it.

He didn’t give Kyo a chance to even say hello before yanking him inside and pulling him into his arms, breathing in the familiar scent of him.

Kyo squirmed for a few seconds, chuckled softly, then hugged Die back just as tightly. “Sorry I couldn’t text you sooner.”

“Mm.” Die nosed at Kyo’s hair. “I’m just glad you got here okay.”

“Me too.” Kyo laughed again, and sighed. “Fuck, I really missed you.”

“But now we’re here, together.” Die pulled back just enough to look at Kyo’s face, then leaned in to kiss him once. “Happy anniversary.”

“Oh, right, that,” Kyo said, looking a little embarrassed. “Um. I wasn’t sure how much of a thing we were doing…”

Die shook his head. “Nothing huge. I’d rather just spend the time with you than worry about a nice restaurant or anything.”

“Okay, good,” Kyo said. “Not really in the mood to go out…”

“What _are_ you in the mood for?” Die asked with a smirk.

Kyo rolled his eyes. “What, like I’m the only one? I’d think after almost a month you’d have torn half my clothes off by now.”

“I’m showing restraint.”

“Cute.”

Die took that as a signal to finish being restrained, and rushed forward to kiss Kyo deeply, the way he’d wanted to for the past several weeks without him. Kyo kissed back just as eagerly, his hands finding their way into Die’s hair. Quila started pacing indignantly around their feet as Die guided them towards his bed, clearly upset at how she was being neglected.

They only stopped kissing long enough to climb onto the bed, then they were basically glued to each other again, Die nipping at Kyo’s pierced lip, fumbling with the buttons of his coat to get it out of the way.

Kyo’s laughter was one of the sweetest sounds Die had ever swallowed and it didn’t slow him down for a second.

His hand did though, gently grasping Die’s wrist, halting him in his efforts to peel Kyo’s shirt off him.

“Sorry, I’m—fuck, am I rushing things? I’m just excited, but we can slow down,” Die said at once, and pulled his hand back from the hem of Kyo’s shirt.

Kyo, however, shook his head. “It’s not that. It’s… I did kind of have an anniversary present…”

Die paused, confused. Did Kyo really want to stop and do presents _now_ , when they were just getting into it?

"That is," Kyo went on, looking off in some obscure direction, “it's not really _for_ you, it’s actually for me, but it’s something I thought you might like too."

Die nodded, slowly, still puzzled, but trying to seem like he wasn't.

It all made sense when Kyo grabbed the hem of his own shirt and pulled it off over his head.

Underneath he was wearing— _lingerie_. A silky camisole with lace trim, that clung to him in a way that made Die’s mouth water.

The delicate scalloped edges were such perfect contrast to the tattooed skin peeking out from beneath, giving Kyo this glorious balance of masculine and feminine energies, which could surely have been fascinating if it weren’t for Die’s lizard brain screeching at him that his boyfriend was in his bed wearing fucking lacy lingerie and he needed to be fucking him immediately.

Die tried to speak, to voice his appreciation for Kyo’s attire, but it came out as just a helpless sort of whine.

His hands were moving to trace the lace along Kyo’s chest without his permission, and when his thumb brushed over a nipple through the fabric, Kyo gasped. Die tucked the reaction away happily. He could understand how Kyo felt, so sensitive after their time apart, and honestly, he thought Kyo was handling it much better than he was himself. Die was hardly able to keep anything coherent in his brain at all; the lace was soft under his fingertips and he couldn’t fully understand why he was still wearing pants, instead of already buried in Kyo’s sweet ass. And yet, somewhere through this fog of lust, he managed to process a certain thought all on his own: lingerie like that most often came as a _set_.

"What do you think?” Kyo asked, because apparently he liked wasting time asking the world’s stupidest questions.

“You look amazing,” Die managed, with considerable effort. “Is—Does it have…?”

One corner of Kyo’s mouth curved up wickedly, and his hands slid down to play with the waistband of his jeans, pushing it down just a couple centimeters, only revealing more of his bare skin, the trail of hair leading down below.

“Fuck, don’t tease me,” Die complained, though he couldn’t complain seriously about anything Kyo was doing so far.

"Silly me, I thought you liked teasing,” Kyo said.

Die felt a truly inappropriate rush of affection for him at that. Even after being away for so long, it was so obvious that Kyo knew him so well, and the thought gave Die some kind of chest pains.

“I like it,” he said. “I like everything about you, and can I, please, see the… whole ensemble?”

Kyo laughed, but mercifully unbuttoned his jeans and pushed them down, revealing the actual fucking matching lacy _panties_ he wore underneath.

Die couldn’t stop staring. It felt like he’d reverted back to the first time he’d ever seen Kyo undress, unable to do anything but gaze in awe and admiration at the perfection before him. Snug on Kyo’s hips was one of the tiniest pairs of panties Die had ever seen, silky smooth, with lace decorations and trim, an itty bitty red bow at the front. They barely contained Kyo’s impressive bulge, and Die really wanted to see it fully hard, straining against the delicate fabric.

Perhaps more than that though, he _needed_ to see Kyo’s ass, because he just knew it had to look amazing.

“Show me the back,” he croaked, and when Kyo turned around, he was not remotely disappointed.

It was like the panties were made just for Kyo, how they displayed his assets so perfectly, the lace framing firm, round cheeks so that Die just wanted to take a bite. The utterly pointless little keyhole cutout near the top hem taunted him with just that extra tiny bit of skin, and he was tempted to hook a finger in it and yank the whole thing down.

Instead, his fingers slid just under the lace, moving once more along the edge without really going anywhere. Die could have just stared at Kyo like that for the next ten years probably, but he figured Kyo was expecting a little more action.

“I’m pretty sure you already know,” Die said, running a hand up Kyo’s flank, “but goddamn, you really look so fucking gorgeous I can hardly stand it.”

“Should’ve shown up in lingerie sooner, hm?”

“Do you have more?”

Kyo snorted. “What, like you think I’d just buy one set on a whim, and gamble everything on it?”

Something about that bothered Die, and frowning, he flipped Kyo over so he could see his face. “What do you mean, gamble?”

“I mean… It’s kind of a risk, showing up like this,” Kyo said, shrugging. “I _thought_ you’d like it, but I couldn’t be sure. It’s not like it’s something we’ve ever discussed.”

Die couldn’t imagine who the hell wouldn’t want their boyfriend to show up looking as good as Kyo did, but he was even more interested in the implication that Kyo had _not_ just bought one set on a whim. “So then… are you saying you still have an assortment of these kinds of things at home?

Kyo nodded. “‘Cause I like wearing them sometimes. It makes me feel sexy, and more connected to my feminine side, and… I’m just relieved that you like it, too.”

Die hated that it had taken Kyo so long to feel comfortable sharing this with him, but he was glad he’d let him in on it at last. He understood now what Kyo meant, that the gift was for Kyo, but that Die could enjoy it, too. "I love it," he said.

“I could tell."

“I’m gonna make you feel so good,” Die said, and immediately moved to make good on his promise, his mouth over Kyo’s cock still in the panties.

The material was so thin, it was easy to taste Kyo where he was leaking, and Die didn't hesitate to wet the fabric further, dragging his tongue up along the whole shape of Kyo’s hard, pretty cock. He sucked when he got to the head, extremely pleased with the sound Kyo made in response.

It had been so long since they’d gotten to do this, and Die settled in, content to keep at it until Kyo pushed him away. He got Kyo’s legs over his shoulders, put all his best efforts into blowing Kyo without taking off those panties, because damn, he still couldn’t get over how they looked, wasn’t sure he ever would.

“I missed you,” Kyo said, between heavy breaths. “Missed your mouth, missed this…”

“I missed you, too,” Die told him before taking him back into his mouth.

“Thought about this all— _ah_ —all the time,” Kyo went on, his hips rocking gently up off the bed. “Couldn’t wait to see you.”

Finally, Die sat up, looked down at Kyo with all the love he felt for him. “I’m so happy that you’re home.”

“So am I.” Kyo smiled. With a pointed glance at the tent in Die’s pants, he said, “Happy anniversary.”

“Yeah, this…” Die gestured to Kyo, sprawled out in his lingerie, “is pretty much the best present ever.”

Kyo’s face did something strange. “This isn’t your present.”

Die frowned in confusion. “You said… It’s for _you_ mostly, I know, but isn’t…?”

“I wasn’t talking about the underwear,” Kyo said, laughing, but even as he laughed, Die saw that he was blushing.

Before Die could ask once and for all what Kyo meant, Kyo was sitting up, pulling the silky camisole off over his head, and Die became the very definition of speechless.

Kyo’s nipples were pierced, little silver barbells through them, glinting in the lamplight.

“I actually got them done clear back before my trip,” Kyo said, “but they take forever to heal. Even now I’m not really supposed to mess with them too much.”

Die put great effort into processing what Kyo was saying. He’d had his nipples pierced all this time and hadn’t said anything? How had Die not known? Had he really been so blind to a conspicuous lack of shirtless selfies from his boyfriend while he was abroad?

“I’m going to go ahead and take your prolonged silence to mean that you like them,” Kyo said.

Die nodded jerkily. “Like. Yeah. That’s—that’s very good.”

“Good.”

“And—and _you_ like them?”

Kyo smiled. “I really do. Can’t wait until you can really play with them.”

“That will be good,” Die agreed lamely.

Kyo’s hands drifted up to his own chest, but didn’t touch his nipples, instead cupping his pecs, squeezing them. “There are other things you could do in the meantime…”

Die knew a hint when he heard one, and nothing would have made him turn down a not-so-subtle invitation to fuck Kyo’s chest.

He scrambled to get out the lube, and to get out of his own pants. Kyo just lay back and watched the whole time with a fond expression on his face.

“You’re sure you…?” Die hesitated just slightly as he came to straddle Kyo’s torso. They’d never done this before (though he wouldn’t deny that he’d thought about it), and he wanted to be absolutely sure Kyo was comfortable.

Kyo nodded. “C’mon, Die. I want you to cum on my tits.”

Die’s brain fizzled. He was pretty sure even the Kyo in his fantasies never had something like that to say about it, but it succeeded in spurring him into action. He got into position, drizzled lube along the center of Kyo’s chest, making him hiss a little as the liquid hit his skin.

More lube was spread over Die’s cock, and then he stared down at Kyo as he pushed his pecs together, giving Die a little valley to fuck. It wasn’t much, but it was more than enough as far as Die was concerned.

He was already so ridiculously aroused that it was obviously going to be over pretty quickly. Even the first slide of his cock between Kyo’s pecs had Die gasping out a desperate moan. It was all that much more intense because Kyo was watching him with dark hungry eyes from the first second, gaze flitting between Die’s face and his dick.

“Can’t even believe you,” Die panted, rubbing against Kyo’s chest even faster, his hands planted on the wall behind Kyo, helping him keep himself upright. “Can’t believe I get to fucking have— _this_.”

“You can always have this,” Kyo said. He lifted his head, stuck out his tongue just enough to lick the tip of Die’s cock when it thrust closer to his face.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Die whined. He really wasn’t going to last much longer.

He looked down again, just to watch his own cock sliding between Kyo’s pecs. He was leaking so much pre-cum that it would have been smooth and easy even without the generous amounts of lube he’d used. As it was, Kyo’s whole chest was slick and shiny, and his peaked, pierced nipples peeked up at Die in the midst of it all, like some kind of untouchable treasure.

“Oh god,” Die said, his rhythm faltering. “Shit, I’m gonna cum…”

“ _Please_ ,” Kyo said, and licked his lips.

“Yeah, you want it? Are you getting off on this, too?”

“I want your cum on me,” Kyo said, clearly all too aware of how his words _did_ things to Die.

Die didn’t hold back from there, knowing that Kyo wanted it, and with a few more stuttering jerks of his hips, he was cumming, hot and messy, all over Kyo’s chest, up his neck, and spattering his chin.

Kyo’s eyes closed and he squirmed, his hands squeezing where he still held his pecs.

Die moaned at the sight, barely keeping himself from collapsing in some sated exhaustion. Instead he moved carefully down Kyo’s body, bent to lick up the mess he’d left on Kyo’s skin, allowing just the smallest of teasing touches of his tongue over one of Kyo’s pretty, sensitive nipples.

Kyo arched and gasped. “Careful!”

“I am,” Die said truthfully, continuing down Kyo’s stomach back to the edge of those goddamn panties.”I just thought you might also like some—” He cut off as he looked down at the panties properly and discovered that, without a doubt, there was no more work there to be done.

Looking back up to Kyo’s face, Die found him biting his lip, blushing deeply.

“…You really liked that.”

“Shut up, you did, too,” Kyo said.

“Well, yeah, but _I_ —”

“I said shut up!” Kyo said, but there was no heat to it. He covered his face with his hands. “I’ve just been thinking about you doing that for a really long fucking time, and I didn’t know how much I was gonna like it, I just…”

Die crawled back up his body. “You just…?”

“I missed you,” Kyo said, with a floppy sort of shrug.

“I missed you, too,” Die told him, not really caring how many times it had been said already. “And _god_ , you’re so fucking sexy. I think I might actually die.”

“No, don’t do that!” Kyo protested, a smile twitching at one corner of his mouth as he dropped his hands away. “Then who’s gonna play with my nipples when they’re fully healed?”

Die bit back a groan. Sucking on those sweet little nipples was really more than enough reason to stay alive.

Nuzzling against Kyo’s neck as he was, Die 100% didn’t want to get out of bed, possibly ever, but he felt obligated to say, “I have dessert, in the fridge. Are you hungry? We could still order something to be delivered…”

“Are you hungry?”

Die shrugged. “I don’t really feel like going and getting dressed and all that.”

“Neither do I.”

“Well, the dessert’s not gonna go anywhere… if we wanna wait and have it later…”

“Good,” Kyo said. “‘Cause we’re only just getting started here, right?”

Die sat up slightly so he could smile at Kyo. “How about a shower?”

“Sure, a change of scenery might be nice for round two.”

Die bent to kiss him soundly before he could start to push himself up. It felt like a dream that Kyo was there, but also like he’d never left, and there was some weird surge of pride in Die’s chest that they’d managed their first long work trip away from each other and only ended up stronger for it.

“Happy anniversary,” he said, but barely got the words out when all at once Kyo was kissing him again. He couldn’t have complained about it if he’d tried.


End file.
